Sólo un parpadeo
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Las rosas, el recuerdo de sus pétalos, de sus espinas, ¿qué es lo que despierta en la mente del pequeño aprendiz de Piscis? Última de doce escenas dedicadas a los caballeros de oro. FINAL y EPÍLOGO (lo que pasó en las habitaciones del Patriarca).
1. Revolución Cultural

¡Saludos!

Con este pequeño capítulo, inicio un fic dedicado tan sólo a los caballeros dorados. En este primer capítulo, que más bien es una escena, una fotografía, aparece el bello y poderoso Mu de Aries. Y va dedicado a mi amiga admiradora del carnerito **InatZiggy-Stardust**; espero que disfrutes leyendo esta pequeña secuencia.

Copyright a Kurumada, por prestarme a sus personajes. Pasen a leer...

* * *

**Revolución Cultural**

Se niega a recibir otro comunicado del Santuario. Es ya el tercero. O el quinto, el caballero no lleva la cuenta. Y seguro repite lo que dijeron los anteriores. Regresar lo más pronto posible. Castigar sin piedad a los caballeros de bronce del oriente pues aquellos traidores, además de vestir su armadura en beneficio propio, preparan una rebelión contra la orden de Athena. Mu no lo cree. Si tales caballeros se parecen a quien bañó la armadura de un amigo con su sangre hasta casi perder la vida, el Patriarca está mintiendo.

El Patriarca, susurra, entra de nuevo a la vivienda alejada en el Tíbet. Su maestro no es el mismo de antes. Ni siquiera se trata de Shion, él no pudo cambiar tanto desde que lo rescatara de la calle, de aquel ejército de niños.

Las viejas risas vuelven a enredársele, a sumarse a unos pasos que, no importando su levedad, dibujan decenas de ondas dentro del silencio de la tarde, en medio de la quietud de las montañas. Mu observa sus palmas abiertas, palmas que trituraron más de una roca considerada divina, palmas que participaron en la reducción de mobiliarios y portones.

Así lo encontró Shion, en medio de otros tantos niños, bajo las órdenes de hombres con el uniforme lleno de polvo, una gorra negra calada hasta las orejas. Salía de un templo bañado con la sangre de varios monjes. El niño Mu tropezó con los ojos limpios del antiguo caballero de Aries. No se parecían a los furiosos, oscuros ojos de los otros hombres, quienes alentaban a los menores a no dejar una sola piedra viva. Los templos debían morirse por completo. Y los niños estaban obligados a acatar esas órdenes.

Para Mu, fue mirar a ese desconocido altísimo y querer alejarse, querer ocultar su vergüenza de esa mirada serena y violeta. Sin embargo acabó paralizado, aceptando el caramelo que le ofrecían un par de dedos finos, aferrándose a una mano ajena a la destrucción en la zona sagrada de la ciudad, caminando tras esos pasos.

Nadie los detuvo. Nadie obligó a Mu a regresar con el grupo. Les dejaron el camino libre, les permitieron partir. Tal era la majestad del Patriarca, majestad nula en los mensajes urgentes que, seguro, continuarán enviando desde el Santuario en Grecia.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Aldebarán**.

**Nota: La historia está situada en el Tíbet, en una invasión durante la Revolución Cultural China.**


	2. De lámina y cartón

¡Saludos sabatinos, lectores!

Muchas gracias por su lectura, gracias **Carito257** y **SakuraK Li**, por pasar por este rincón aunque los dorados no sean su fuerte (doblemente agradecida).** InatZiggy-Stardus**t, amiga, creo que algo se me ocurrirá para torturar, ejem, digo, continuar con lo que planteé en la corta escena de Mu. Cierto, las fans siempre queremos más. Muchísimas gracias por tu lectura, y también a **Mel-Gothic de Cánce**r, ya verán lo que le tengo al buen Aldebarán.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, que nos presta para jugar un poco, pasen a leer, este segundo flashazo, dedicado al Toro Dorado (espero no recibir su Gran Cuerno, me desencuadernaría toda).

* * *

**De lámina y cartón**

Mientras Mu abandona el segundo templo, va borrándose la sonrisa que Aldebarán se había obligado a tener sobre los labios. El guardián de Tauro regresa una mirada de piedra al papel que sobrevivió entrenamientos y misiones, recorte de periódico que casi a diario suelta para el caballero la tristeza de su contenido.

Aunque no se trata de la nota en sí, que entrega a los lectores la unión matrimonial entre los hijos de dos eminentísimas familias de Sao Paulo, sino de lo que la puso en las manos del entonces niño Aldebarán. El caballero dorado aún lo recuerda –lo sueña, a veces, imaginando que no ocurrió–. Pasó en la favela donde le era imposible conciliar el sueño antes de las dos de la madrugada, desde la que salía, a las cinco o seis, para alquilar sus manos a quien necesitara cargar bultos en el mercado, a los comerciantes, que requerían de su fuerza, de su estatura mayor a la de los otros harapientos, para empujar carritos repletos de cajas de madera y abarrotes.

Un día un enorme auto azul llegó a ese poblado de tablas y cercas hechas con óxido de bicicleta. Deben haberse perdido, sonrió Aldebarán segundos después de hacerse a un lado. El auto se alejó, zigzagueante, dejando atrás la estela gris del escape y la nota del matrimonio. Al levantarla y acariciar el vaporoso vestido de la novia, las flores blancas y la alfombra oscura del pasillo, no lo ha olvidado nunca el caballero, escuchó un golpe, un chirriar de llantas, el grito de la mujer de la vivienda de la esquina, lámina podrida de aguas, como todas, como la suya, la que compartía con otros diez huérfanos. A la mañana siguiente, en el mercado, hizo falta el menor de todos, el niño de los zapatos nuevos, regalo del chofer del tráiler negro, para completar el equipo de fútbol de Aldebarán. Nunca llegó ni llegaría a otro partido. Quizás haya sido mi culpa, quizás él ocupó mi lugar, de haber sido yo, nadie me habría extrañado, piensa el caballero, deseando hacer una pelotita con el papel, sin atreverse.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Saga.**

**(Pobre Aldebarán, tan lejos del carnaval y del Amazonas y tan cerca de las favelas).**


	3. El día de antes

¡Saludos sabatinos, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, disfrutando del fin de semana. Una disculpa, pues no he podido actualizar mi **Espejo humeante**, el trabajo y otros textos no me han permitido hacerlo, pero prometo ponerme las pilas, si no, la idea maquiavélica que me dio mi musa luego de que la rescatáramos mis otras dos musas y yo se me va a ir…

Muchas gracias por entrar y leer estas fotografías, **Carito357** (je,je, siento lo de la palabrita)**, SakuraK Li, Inatziggy-Stardust** (sí, la culpa del que sobrevive… Pobre Alde)**, Mel-gothic de Cáncer **(cierto, por lo general se esconde lo feo en los viajes, o se evita, es triste)**, Tot12** (muchas gracias por unirte a este fic, tienes razón, yo creo que todos los caballeritos tienen un origen humilde, por lo menos la mayoría). Fui muy mala con el pobre Aldebarán, no directamente, pero le mostré lo que a veces vale la vida de las personas, o más bien de ciertas personas, que parece que se mueren en silencio sin que nadie las tome en cuenta. Un atropellamiento y una nota de periódico que contrasta, eso le quedó a nuestro pobre dorado (la autora se esconde luego de escuchar un ¡Gran Cuerno!, atrás, muy cerca, a sus espaldas). Pero ahora dejémonos de tristezas y leamos lo que tengo para los gemelitos consentidos de muchas (aparición especial de Kanon).

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes… Ahora sí, pasen a leer, capítulo dedicado a **Carito357**, que es del mismo signo que estos dorados.

* * *

**El día de antes**

Despierta con un sobresalto. Sufrió de nuevo la visión de la daga y la sábana y el cuerpo sumergido en su dormir profundísimo. Afuera, la noche, como en el sueño. Mañana, se dice, desliza el índice a lo largo de la hoja. Mañana habrá un diminuto pecho que sirva de vaina para esa daga. Mañana, repite, mesándose los cabellos, ora grises ora oscuros. Un sorbo al vaso que está en la pequeña mesa, junto a la cabecera. Y cierra los ojos. Y el mal sueño acomete. Sin importar lo fresco del agua. Los belfos de la pesadilla exudan magma junto a su cuello. Lo bañan. Lo hacen revolverse bajo las mantas. Y lo ve. De nuevo. El cuerpo dormido. Sus propios pasos aproximándose. Las baldosas llenas del eco de su acercamiento entre las sombras. Más cerca, más, cada vez más. Entonces un punto de luz. Una estrella plateada. O dorada. No sabe, no alcanza a ver. El punto se acerca, se alarga hasta tejer el filo de la daga. Se escucha una respiración calma. Los pasos cada vez más silentes. Más cortos. Flotan sobre el embaldosado. Y el cuerpo que no se mueve, que apenas si respira envuelto en su ignorancia. Un quejido leve, la luna se asoma en lo alto de la habitación. Y la daga flota como un carroñero sobre el cuerpo, sumergido hasta los hombros entre las mantas. Y quien sostiene la daga ve una mata de cabello oscuro, azuloso. Despierta, grita. Cree que grita. Despierta. Y un viento leve agita esos cabellos. Y deja ver un rostro idéntico al del atacante. Kanon, despierta ya, dice, agregando un nombre y una urgencia a su grito. Pero el dormido nunca se mueve. Y la daga acomete. Siembra una explosión de pétalos rojos sobre ese pecho. Pero su hermano sigue preso en aquella celda junto al mar. La del acantilado, en la que él mismo lo arrojó. ¿Y entonces? Entonces la hemorragia de su propio pecho lo arrastra al suelo mientras, afuera, la luz cada vez más brillante de la luna anuncia la llegada de la encarnación de una diosa.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Máscara de Muerte.**

–**¡Si te atreves a hacerme algo parecido a lo del espejo, ya verás!–, se escucha. La autora sigue escondida, y no va a salir hasta que el Gran Cuerno haya pasado.**


	4. Unos instantes más

¡Saludos de nuevo, lectores! (La autora parece esperar algo. Nada, ni una interrupción. Se encoge de hombros y continúa)

Espero hayan tenido una excelente semana. La mía, un poco movida, me esperan otras igual por el trabajo, pero aquí traigo, puntual, mi actualización de esta serie de escenas con los caballeros dorados –mi **Espejo humeante** sigue esperando, una disculpa–. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, **InatZiggy-Stardust** (ja, ja, no le des ideas a los gemelos, ahora tendré que cuidarme de ellos), **SakuraK Li** (gracias por continuar, ya ves cómo ni este par de poderosos caballeros se salva de mi pluma), **Tot12** (triste, la fragilidad de la vida, y lo anónimo y al aparecer sin importancia de muchas vidas… Aplicaré tu idea, a ver si resulta, porque cuando termine de subir este fic tendré a toda la élite detrás de mí, y no para pedirme un autógrafo, muajajajaja), **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer** (sí, son lindos estos problemáticos gemelos, espero te estén gustando las historias, ahora viene Mascarita, ojalá te haga caso y no me ataque).

A todos, muchas gracias por asomarse a este rincón y por sus comentarios. Ahora verán al caballero del cuarto templo en acción, Máscara de Muerte actuando para todos ustedes (no, nadie interrumpe). Capítulo dedicado a **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, quien comparte signo con el buen Masky, quien acaba de cumplir años.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, porque nos los presta un rato. Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer. Se abre el telón…

* * *

**Unos instantes más**

Debe decidirse, no queda mucho tiempo. El juez partirá al Santuario y entonces la balanza podría inclinarse a favor del ejército del Inframundo. Hades en la Tierra, su aura flotando sobre las Doce Casas, impregnándolo todo de negro, de frío. Y Athena indefensa. Muerta. Y después el mundo para Hades. No podría soportar culpa mayor. No.

¿Qué guarda para sí todavía, qué sobrevivirá de él cuando sea un relato contado a aprendices todavía anónimos? Nada. Su orgullo de caballero es un montón de mierda y podredumbre. Está sucio, como antes lo estuvo de un líquido rojo, tibio, transportador de vida. Sucio como el templo que defendía, cundidos los muros y el embaldosado de rostros, almas prisioneras al negárseles un descanso eterno. Entonces no existe algo que pueda perder.

Lo hace, un guiño a su compañero y empieza la puesta en escena. Deben hablar con el Señor del Inframundo para obtener una segunda oportunidad. Entonces sí conseguirán arrancar la cabeza de la diosa de la guerra. Pero necesitan más tiempo, por favor. Además no quieren regresar al reino de los muertos, no otra vez, ya pasaron por semejante aduana y suplican para no volver sobre esos pasos. El enemigo parece observarlos desde una inmensa superioridad. Y estos son los guerreros de más alto rango, estos, los poseedores del cosmos más poderoso, qué vergüenza, hasta un soldado raso da más pelea, alcanza a escuchar quien poseyera la armadura de Cáncer mientras cae junto a su compañero de armas, tan paria como él.

Máscara de Muerte no puede cantar victoria. Le arrebató unos cuantos minutos al juez del Inframundo, pero no los suficientes. Ese hombre va a entrar en el castillo de Hades, piensa, va a solicitar autorización para presentarse él mismo en el Santuario. Y entonces la batalla podría tornarse mucho más cruenta. No valió la pena humillarse, representar el papel de cobarde ante el enemigo, fingir miedo de entrar en un sitio por el que se había movido antes como si fuera su patio de recreo, se dice. De todos modos los arrojaron al infierno. Y ahora será imposible detener a Radamanthys.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Aioria.**

**La autora espera. Esto está muy callado. Ni una amenaza, ni una Explosión de Galaxias.**


	5. Por primera vez

¡Saludos de viernes, lectores!

Espero estén pasando un buen día y su fin de semana empiece de lo mejor. Dejo a su consideración la tan publicitada escena del león dorado, Aioria, esperando sea de su agrado.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar su huella en estas pequeñas historias. Bienvenidísima, **Fabiola Brambila**, ya te extrañaba (muchas gracias, y sí, Mu es de mis favoritos, me encantó en la saga de Hades, verlo tan bello y poderoso), **Tot12** (cierto, tal vez no lo quiera mucho, pobre incomprendido Mascarita, pero aquí intenté darle ese orgullo de los dorados, me gusta que te haya gustado el capítulo), **InatZiggy-Stardust** (amiga, muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras, Mascarita, digno caballero dorado, ¡wii!), **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer** (miles de gracias por tus comentarios, espero Masky haya quedado satisfecho y no me ataque), **SakuraK Li** (amiga, gracias por leer, pese a que los dorados no son tu fuerte, sí, se ve que Kurumada no quería mucho a este personaje, ¿cómo se va a asustar si hasta allá manda a sus enemigos y va él mismo a pelear? Aunque por otro lado, que lo manden más allá del Yomotsu sí es otra cosa, recordé un fragmento del _Evangelio según Jesucristo_, del Nobel de literatura 1998, José Saramago, donde Jesús va a resucitar a Lázaro y Magdalena lo detiene diciéndole que nadie ha pecado tanto que se merezca pasar dos veces por la muerte, o algo así, y entonces Lázaro se queda muerto… Gran libro, altamente recomendable).

A todos, muchas gracias, el trabajo y ¡un nuevo bloqueo!, no me han permitido comenzar siquiera mi capítulo del **Espejo humeante**, aunque ya lo tengo pensado. Es horrible que en cuanto abras un archivo se te apaguen las ideas… En fin, por lo menos ya tengo completas estas fotografías para ustedes.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho.

* * *

**Por primera vez**

Lo rodean los soldados del Santuario. Los encargados de la vigilancia en las habitaciones del Patriarca. Fueron ellos mismos los de hace días. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Debes saberlo, seguro él confió en ti. Es un traidor. Y él negó con la cabeza. En silencio, abrazando sus piernas, inclinado, como si así intentara defenderse de las acusaciones de aquellos hombres, elementos cuyo rango no alcanza siquiera el de aprendiz. Soldados. Soldados interrogando a un niño, presionándolo para que confesara algo ignorado. Manchando la reputación de un caballero dorado.

Entonces lo dejaron tranquilo cuando comprendieron que nada sabía. Pero ahora no se irán. Llevan licor en el aliento y necedad de no terminar en sus intenciones. Dilo, hermano del traidor. Dilo, vamos, obliga otro. Y el niño los mira, uno por uno. Los soldados lo cercan, son más semejantes a los barrotes de una jaula. Vamos, quiero oírte, y no nada más yo; todos aquí queremos escucharte, insiste una voz.

Y en ese encierro piensa en su compañero de juegos, el niño que se llevaron a entrenar a no sabe dónde poco antes de que acusaran a su hermano. Ahora le es imposible recordar su nombre, pero lo habría ayudado pese a ser de su misma edad.

Anda, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?, se burla alguien. Afuera, la noche sin estrellas, rondines que brindan seguridad al templo más allá de las Doce Casas, que ignoran a ese niño amenazado por adultos armados: espadas, escudos, una botella color ámbar. ¿Qué, el traidor no te enseñó a obedecer a tus mayores? El niño se encoge más. Si su cosmos le diera la oportunidad de desaparecer lo intentaría. Ser invisible, largarse, si no del Santuario, por lo menos de esa cabaña, alejarse de esos soldados que, en su borrachera, intentan obligarlo a decir unas palabras que juró nunca incluir en su vocabulario.

Uno de los hombres lo empuja con la punta de la bota, y en su "no nos vamos a ir hasta que lo digas", el niño percibe una embriaguez no atenuada. De pronto un líquido empieza a humedecerle los cabellos. Tiene espuma, un sabor amargo, y aunque es tan fresco que parece recién sacado del refrigerador, el niño siente como si dejara en su cuello la quemadura del metal puesto al rojo. Debería decirlo, piensa, aguanta lágrimas de humillación. Quizás así lo dejen tranquilo. Cede al fin, esperando que luego de oírlo, esos soldados vayan a cubrir su turno: "Soy hermano del traidor".

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Shaka.**

**La autora teme el Plasma Relámpago y las Ondas infernales que aún no llegan. Pero nada, el silencio quema. Y la hace sospechar. Esto no parece nada bueno… Y además viene lo del caballero más cercano a Dios.**


	6. De vuelta

¡Saludos, lectores!

Muchísimas gracias, de nuevo, por leer estas mini-escenas doradas, y más agradecimiento para quienes los dorados no son su fuerte (**SakuraK Li**, muchas gracias por leer mis desvaríos, qué mala, pobre Aioros, él no es traidor, lo estaban difamando). **InatZiggy-Stardust** (¡amiga!, bullying, ja, ja, cierto, eso le hicieron esos borrachos, mira que meterse con un niño. Víctor Hugo al acecho –creo que en mi caso siempre lo está, al menos eso espero, que se me pegue algo de su talento tan grande… para hacer sufrir, muajajajaja–, se me hace que también influenció a Kurumada, mira que romperle su mundo al pequeño león), **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer** (muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y a Melpómene también, creo que le gustará este capítulo, y espero a ti también), **Kumikoson4** (bienvenida también, me alegra saber que te gustaron estos pequeños fragmentos de sufrimiento, ¿por qué seré tan mala con ellos? No sé, pero se me hace que estos pobres caballeritos sufren y sufren y sufren, creo que en el capítulo de Aioria sí me pasé en serio, inocente, solo y humillado por los soldados).

Dejo a su consideración este sexto capítulo, correspondiente al bello Shaka de Virgo (¡gulp!, creo que me meteré en problemas por esto, ¿alguien conoce una defensa efectiva contra el Tesoro del Cielo?). una disculpa, mis musas están lejos del **Espejo humeante**, no he podido avanzar nada ni en ese fic ni en otro que tengo pensado y prometido, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y por sus comentarios.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes. Ahora sí, pasen y buen provecho.

* * *

**De vuelta**

La observa. El sari blanquísimo, algo polvoso en los bordes, la cabeza al rape. El guardián de Virgo desvía la mirada hacia el Ganges y luego se acerca a las escalinatas. Se inclina, sumerge las manos; ni así deja de verla: su cuerpo encorvado, sus manos asidas para siempre a la escoba, su sombra como parte de la sombra del templo.

El caballero se humedece la frente, las mejillas, el cuello. Pero las aguas del río sagrado no pueden aliviar lo caluroso del ambiente, la molestia del sudor en su cuerpo. Shaka aprieta un puño, lo estrella contra el suelo. Una lágrima. Cómo le gustaría no haber simulado su propio funeral cerca de ahí, en una de las márgenes del río, incinerando un pequeño hato de algodón antes de marcharse al Santuario de Athena. Cómo le gustaría no haber tropezado con esa mujer.

A fin de cuentas no sabe si se trata de ella, se dice, la que antes, mucho antes, fuera su amiga, su compañera de juegos y preguntas a Buda, la niña prometida a un hombre mucho mayor que vivía en la casa de al lado. Pero es como si lo fuera; los vestidos de quienes sobreviven a un esposo hacen de los cuerpos y los rostros el mismo.

El guardián del sexto templo voltea. La joven viuda ha desparecido entre otros saris, entre las voces agudas que alaban a un dios de piel azul. Shaka se pone de pie en cuanto cree reconocerla. Corre, estira el brazo, apenas si logra rozar un hombro. Los ojos muertos, grises, de una anciana, lo clavan en el suelo, al igual que los de varios hombres. Nadie debe tocar a una viuda, su poca dedicación merece el castigo de la soledad, parecen decir. Y mientras el caballero ve a la anciana alejándose, recuerda cómo buscó a su amiga en su antigua casa, cómo supo de su reciente viudez, cómo preguntando en las calles cercanas, llegó hasta el Ganges.

No debió hacerlo.

Me hubiera gustado rodear sus hombros desde un inicio, decirle ven, vámonos, y acariciarle la nuca, piensa, buscando con la mirada a la joven del sari blanco. Pero no le es posible devolver el tiempo. Ni a él ni a la diosa a quien ha consagrado su vida. No debería ser así, la viudez ya es bastante difícil, se dice. Sólo le queda soportar el peso de esas sombras blancas y meter otra vez los ojos a la corriente del Ganges.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Dohko.**

**La autora cierra los ojos, intenta sentir algún cosmos amenazador. Nada; ni Tesoro del Cielo ni Plasma Relámpago ni un paseo por el Yomotsu ni un Satán Imperial o un Muro de Cristal. Es peor este silencio.**

**Nota:** esto de las viudas en la India es verídico, no sé si continúe vigente, tal vez sí, parece atemporal. Me enteré un poco de ello en el libro _Coronada de moscas_, de Margo Glantz, editorial Sexto Piso. Pueden encontrar más datos en internet: se las despoja de todo y son obligadas a vivir pidiendo limosna en los templos. Se supone que ellas debieron morir antes que sus esposos, esa sería la comprobación de que pusieron todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en atenderlos, y si les sobreviven, como pasa muchas veces por la diferencia de edades, lo que la vida les tiene reservado es una condena parecida a la muerte… Es bastante cruel.


	7. Loto dorado

Saludos de viernes, lectores, espero se encuentren muy bien.

Pongo a su consideración este capítulo, dedicado al caballero dorado de Libra. Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, **Tot12** (sí, se pasaron esos abusivos con el tierno Aioria, peque y solo. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, esos caballeros preparan algo nada agradable para mí, lo sé), **Kumikoson4** (al principio sí era un familiar, y la encontraba, pero al releerlo no me sonó tan lógico, la mayoría de las veces cuando buscas algo con mucho afán se te escapa, y cuando no lo buscas, te lo topas por accidente; así que tomando esto en cuenta lo corregí, y creo que quedó muchísimo mejor), **InatZiggy-Stardust** (sí, pobre Shaka, ese aspecto cultural me pareció bastante cruel, y pues nuestro querido Virgo no lo puede transgredir, a pesar de su poder… Complicado. Eso otro que mencionas también lo vi por ahí, la viuda se arrojaba viva a la pira funeraria de su esposo –satí, se llama esa práctica, créditos a san Google), **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer** (tienes razón, el bello Shaka. Y en cuanto a las prácticas, creo que hay crueldad en todos lados, aunque no tan oficial, podría decirse, sino más escondida, como el maltrato al interior de la casa… Pero bueno, se me hace que eso es cuento de no terminar).

Espero les agrade este capítulo (sube la clasificación a M, ya verán por qué, muajajajaj), en el que le doy un respiro a tanta tragedia y tristeza. Anuncio que voy avanzando en el capítulo del **Espejo humeante**, quizás esté listo la próxima semana, cuestión de la musa coopere.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, ahora sí, pasen y buen provecho; literal…

* * *

**Loto dorado**

Su piel empieza a ser un pliego reseco que se agrieta no importando si llueve o si está envuelto con la tibieza de las noches de verano. Envejece con más velocidad que al principio, cuando llegó vacío de aliento. O eso le parece. No importa.

Poco se ha movido de la cascada, de las estrellas líquidas que caen desde el cielo para bañar este rincón de su tierra natal. Hace muchos años que no ve a nadie, que nadie pasa por aquí. Al principio, en el pueblo, lo creyeron algo cercano a un demonio longevísimo. Hombres y mujeres cuchicheaban camino de otras aldeas. Sus historias llenaron de monstruos el descanso y la desobediencia de los niños y después fueron desapareciendo, olvidándose mientras defunciones y nacimientos iban alargando la trenza de la existencia.

Está solo, más que ayer o que en días pasados. Pero no cesa de traerla a su memoria. A su Ella. Porque hubo una Ella aprisionándolo entre sus piernas un par de noches, sobre la roca, junto a la cascada. Dohko sigue aspirando el perfume de su cuello, y sonríe cuando recuerda su piel de leche y gotitas de agua, su aliento oloroso a hierbas, sus pies diminutos, como de muñeca, de niña pequeña. En esas ocasiones el antiguo servidor de la diosa Athena, de la señorita Sasha, no puede evitar morderse los labios, como hizo con los pies de su Ella. Y entonces vuelve a saborear la fresca seda bordada de aquellos zapatos, la calidez de esos muslos derramándosele por los dedos, la sal de su entrepierna sobre la lengua.

El caballero no podía prometerle un rincón de cojines y un banco diminuto para descansar los capullos que eran sus pies vendados. Aunque eso no impidió que, llegado el día de la marcha de la caravana, se despidieran en la roca más cercana a la cascada. Dohko la recorrió primero por debajo de la túnica, llenó con caricias y mordiscos leves su pie izquierdo, luego el derecho. Acabó desnudándola, quitándole uno de los zapatos. Consérvalo, le dijo ella con una sonrisa, o eso recuerda. Es una lástima que ahora de aquella seda no queden ni jirones. Pero su fantasma basta para llenar el tiempo que a veces se hace eterno junto a la cascada.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Milo.**

**Nada, aún. La autora espera que después de esto el poderoso Libra se interponga entre ella y el ataque conjunto de la élite.**

**Nota: esta es otra práctica bárbara, el atrofiamiento de los huesos de los pies y con ello la inmovilidad de la mujer. Algo interesante, pues he leído que tenía también una finalidad erótica… Supongo que se refería a algo parecido a la escena que acaba de protagonizar nuestro querido Dohko.**


	8. Pensamientos

Función doble, lectores, dos películas por un solo boleto; ah, no, ¿verdad?

Saludos a quienes se asomen por aquí, buen viernes, espero hayan tenido una linda semana. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, **InatZiggy-Stardust** (me gusta que estas escenas te lleven conocimientos que tú no conocer), **Tot12**, **Kumikoson4**, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, no todo podía ser tragedia por estos lares, pobre Dohko, siempre solito en esa cascada, pero bueno, tuvo unos momentos bastante agradables. Los pies loto dorado, se supone eran un signo de distinción, primero los adoptaron las mujeres de las esferas sociales altas, y luego las demás no se quisieron quedar atrás, aunque para ellas significaba más bien un impedimento, pues debían trabajar, no como las otras. Una práctica bastante bárbara, pero creo que a nuestro lindo Libra no le molestó nadita… **Fabiola Brambila**, bienvenida a esta historia-álbum fotográfico de nuevo. Pobre Alde y Masky, uno se entera de lo que vale la vida de algunos, el otro experimenta un "tanto para nada", y la desesperación de Saga, un sueño medio fumado, donde mata a Kanon o se suicida o todo en uno. Ahora temo su venganza, que aún no llega.

Aquí traigo la escena de Milo, creo que tampoco sufre demasiado, espero no amanecer como alfiletero, ¡auch!

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes. Buen provecho, pasen a leer.

* * *

**Pensamientos**

El guardián del octavo templo se recuerda arrodillado ante el Patriarca, desdeñando una misión poco importante, deshonrosa, incluso, para un caballero dorado: ir a ejecutar a unos caballeros de bronce. Es como pedirle a un león que aplaste a un montón de hormigas, dijo, cree que dijo ahora, mientras Hyoga intenta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa de Escorpión para alcanzar a sus compañeros camino de Sagitario.

Milo estaba junto a Aioria, de pie el caballero del quinto templo. Él sí aceptó encargarse de los rebeldes caballeros de bronce del Oriente. Cuando Leo se marchó, todavía parece oírlo, el Patriarca ordenó a tres caballeros de plata que lo siguieran, que se aseguraran de que el dorado cumpliría con su deber. Desconfianza; no importaba si el caballero deseaba lavar la honorabilidad de su hermano muerto, Aioros. No importaba, no importa, se dice Milo, pensando de nuevo en la máscara de ese hombre que de a poco ha ido perdiendo la confianza de varios de los habitantes del Santuario.

El Cisne interrumpe los pensamientos del escorpión dorado. No el propio caballero, sino sus huellas, el camino de sangre que va pintando en su afán de no rendirse a la muerte. ¿Por qué tan descomunal esfuerzo? Se trata de un puñado de traidores, ¿no?, de rebeldes al Santuario, de caballeros con una investidura del más bajo rango. ¿Y entonces? Tal vez… Se dice, interrumpiéndose por la idea que acaba de tener. ¿Si Athena está con ellos? ¿Si en realidad el traidor es quien se oculta detrás de esa máscara con los tonos de la noche en su superficie?

Milo alcanza a Hyoga, detiene la hemorragia que como una red se extiende por cada uno de los miembros del Cisne. El Escorpión ha decidido dejarlo pasar. Y mientras el alumno de su amigo Camus dirige sus pasos lentísimos hacia la salida, quien rechazara ir a aplastarlos antes de su arribo al Santuario lo observa con una sonrisa leve. Ese es el primer guerrero que recibe las quince Agujas Escarlata y no está ni muerto ni rogando por su vida. Seguro vale la pena, susurra Milo, dándole la espalda a la luz que desde atrás se derrama por su templo.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Aioros.**

**El silencio densifica, el silencio densifica, el silencio densifica… La autora no puede esperar más y sale corriendo. Tiene una idea.**


	9. Si tuviera más tiempo…

¡Saludos sabatinos, lectores!

Ojalá hayan tenido una linda semana. La mía, como siempre, llena de cuentos por corregir, textitos que hacen que me humee la cabeza y me salgan canas moradas. Lo bueno que esto no detiene las actualizaciones –claro, je, como ya las tenía desde antes y son tan cortitas, meras fotografías…

Muchas gracias por entrar a este rincón saitseiyesco, **Fabiola Brambila** (muchas gracias por ir leyendo y comentando estas escenas, así es, pobre Aioria, crecer con la idea de que su hermano era un traidor, y encima soportar las habladurías de los demás, y a los borrachos, en el caso de su capítulo, y bueno, Shaka y Dohko enseñándonos algo de la cultura de su país, aunque se trate de aspectos nada agradables para las mujeres, Milo inquisidor, wow eso sí que no se me hubiera ocurrido), **Tot12** (ja, ja, ja, la cantidad de sangre que pierden los caballeros es infinita, ya lo dijo Einstein alguna vez), **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, **InatZiggy–Stardust**, **Kumikoson4** (muchísimas gracias por siempre leer y comentar, Milo y sus intuiciones, sí, creo que no me porté nada mal con él, no podrá quejarse, espero librarme de su Aguja Escarlata).

Ya estamos a pocos pasos del final. Disfruten en este capítulo la aparición del arquero consentido de muchas, el pobre difamado Aioros. El escenario es todo suyo, y como bien dijo Kumikoson4, preparen sus pañuelos.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes. Lectores, adelante y buen provecho…

* * *

**Si tuviera más tiempo…**

No, espere, no se retire todavía, aguarde un poco, le diría al hombre que está a punto de alejarse de este yermo. Llévese la caja, llévese también a la indefensa diosa, a la que intentaron asesinar hace pocas horas, pero escóndalos y vaya a buscar a otro niño tan falto de protección como ella, se lo suplico. Se trata de mi hermano menor, ¿sabe? Es un pequeño muy noble, muy obediente, se lo aseguro. No le causará ningún problema. Guarda en las manos la travesura de cualquier niño, pero si le llama la atención y le explica por qué eso no se debe hacer, obedecerá. Es cierto, confíe en mí, no estoy tratando de engañarlo; además, él pronto será un huérfano acosado por los mayores, interrogado porque en su cuerpo lleva la sangre del traidor de Sagitario. Y no quiero que eso pase. Le dolerá mucho más que un golpe. Él me ve como a un padre, como a un maestro. Todavía ignora lo que pasó, y aunque sepa que no dormí en el camastro que está junto al suyo, cerca de la puerta, seguro cree que fue debido a mis obligaciones como caballero. Lléveselo, ¿sí?, con la diosa, con la caja. Póngalos a salvo a los tres.

Vaya, pronto, búsquelo, nuestra cabaña no se encuentra tan lejos. Está a unos cuantos metros, a una vuelta de camino. Nadie lo descubrirá pues cada soldado, cada caballero, concentrará sus esfuerzos en mí, en darme muerte. Vaya usted, por favor, dese prisa. No queda tiempo. Si los guardias del Patriarca piensan amenazarlo, como seguro lo harán, no será suficiente el escondite debajo de la mesa, en la esquina del fondo de la única habitación, cuarto dentro del que las historias de la mitología le hicieron creer que era un niño más de cuatro años y no un futuro aspirante a la armadura de Leo.

Si los minutos no fueran cortos le rogaría para que también llevara consigo a Aioria. Pero antepongo mi deber como caballero, y le digo gracias por desviar su camino, señor, por acercarse y escucharme, por su plegaria por mi eterno descanso, y guardo silencio mientras me quedo solo, mientras su espalda vuelve a unirse a aquella confusión de turistas. Primero está la seguridad de Athena. Y mi hermanito sabrá defenderse; confío en él.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Shura.**

**La autora se agacha, pero ninguna flecha atraviesa el cielo. Espera que la audiencia con Athena empiece a surtir efecto y que la diosa convenza a sus caballeros de que sus escritos no tienen mala intención. Si no, podría no sobrevivir a un ataque conjunto.**


	10. En mitad del laberinto

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien y estén listos para disfrutar de un descanso. Mis días han estado llenos de correcciones y de artículos, van, van, me sacan canas moradas, Ikki y Mascarita no han podido secuestrar de nuevo a mi musa, así que la escritura avanza, y eso me tiene de buen humor.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, **Kumikoson4** (me disculpo por hacerte sufrir), **InatZiggy-Stardust**, **Tot12**, creo que esta vez me pasé en serio con Aioros –de hecho con los dos hermanos fui bastante cruel, pobrecitos–, un gran sacrificio el suyo, anteponer su deber siempre, ante cualquier asunto personal…

Ahora tenemos sobre el escenario al español de la élite, Shura de Capricornio, espero disfruten de su actuación, basada en el Episodio G.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes. Ya pueden pasar a leer, capítulo dedicado a **SakuraK Li**, que es de este mismo signo (aunque no seas afecta a los dorados, amiga, espero te guste esta rara escena). Falta ya muy poco para el final.

* * *

**En mitad del laberinto**

El camino recto, la justicia, ¿cuál es? No la encuentra. En su mente sólo hay pasadizos sin final, esquinas, muros negrísimos. Un lugar sin mapas. Y él, el guardián de Capricornio, está perdido, lejos de la entrada, lejos de la salida.

Fue al salón de audiencias. A ver al Patriarca, a consultar una duda con él. ¿Cuál era? Algo sobre un fugitivo. O un aprendiz que huía, quizás. Y el Patriarca lo recibió, está seguro, de lo contrario no vería sus ojos en cada vuelta del sendero, camino que va partiéndose conforme se hunde en la penumbra. Y el caballero clavó una rodilla en el suelo y rindió la cabeza. Porque eso dicta el protocolo del Santuario. Presentar respeto a la voluntad que gobierna a los ochenta y ocho caballeros. Al consejero de la diosa. Pero el cosquilleo entre las sienes no era parte del ritual. Ni eso, ni los choques de dolor en la frente, ni la iridiscencia que lo golpeó para deslumbrarlo unos minutos, poco antes de encerrarlo en este sembradío de paredes.

Recuerda una armadura y luego del dolor, una estela hecha de voces. Una era la suya, la otra, la ronca, venía de muy lejos, del otro lado de ese laberinto negro. Eres tú, el Sumo Sacerdote, qué hiciste con él, yo soy merecedor de su sitio, tú desapareciste, yo puedo aplicar la justicia, la justicia arde en mi mano, no dudes, por qué dudas, no debes dudar, ríndete, ríndete, ya eres mío.

Y ahora avanza y retrocede entre una selva de sombras. La exuberancia no le permite abrir un camino amplio. Si tan sólo se hiciera el silencio. Podría pensar, encender su cosmos, buscar una salida, rebanar la oscuridad con la espada Excalibur que permanece presta en su brazo. No había maldad en él, su cosmos brillaba sin mácula, lo recordé, dice, repite, como si quisiera guiarse con esas palabras en el interior de la oscuridad. Pero no son una lámpara, al contrario. Ellas y el término justicia, la imagen del que es capaz de impartirla, tornan más negro lo negro. Lo hacen sólido, cercando al caballero. Y Capricornio termina quieto, en silencio. De rodillas en ese laberinto.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Camus.**

**Nada, aún. Esto es una olla de presión, se dice la autora. Espera no tener que correr ante un ataque combinado de los doce de la élite.**


	11. Una plegaria

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero hayan tenido una linda semana. La mía, pues con un año más encima, a veces no es muy lindo, pero bueno, pienso que cumplo el mismo día que el caballero de mi signo y todo mejora.

Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por sus comentarios y por asomarse a este rincón caballeresco. **Kumikoson4**, **Tot12, InatZiggy-Stardust**, **SakuraK Li**, **Fabiola Brambila**. Creo que sí me gané a Excalibur, muy angustiante, pobre Shura, ese Saga con su Satán Imperial, y bueno, también Aioros, cómo lo hice sufrir en sus instantes finales (por si eso no fuera suficiente). Pero ya falta poco para que termine (para que la élite completa venga a buscarme/reclamarme/atacarme, lo sé).

Al escenario entra, ¡el refrigerador andante!, ah, no, perdón, el caballero Camus de Acuario actuando para ustedes. Espero les guste.

Copyright a Kurumada por su bello personaje. Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer esta penúltima entrega.

* * *

**Una plegaria**

Entonces dejó que sus manos grabaran la palabra "Santuario" en el hielo.

Había llegado a Siberia buscando a su alumno; era imposible que Hyoga considerara dejar de lado sus deberes como caballero.

El guardián de Acuario encontró la cabaña que habitaran con Isaac durante casi seis años vacía. Negó en silencio, volteó al sentir un leve estremecimiento de la puerta. Nada, sólo el aliento frío de las montañas, sólo la ausencia del Cisne metiéndose entre los goznes sin aceitar. Seguro estaba allá.

Allá era una planicie más bien parecida a un diamante. Una tumba en realidad; la tumba de una mujer que Camus adivinó muy joven, hermosa, la tumba presente desde siempre en las palabras del niño que le enviaran como aprendiz.

Esas palabras, el recuerdo de una madre muerta, habían llenado de fisuras el cuerpo y el alma del rubio. Un día, a causa de ellas, el enemigo lo mataría, se dijo el caballero de Acuario. Y decidió llevar el barco hundido, el ataúd, hasta una sima que su alumno no pudiera alcanzar.

Aunque estaba esa incomodidad que lo oprimía desde el centro del pecho. El Cisne lo odiaría, tal vez, y Camus no sería más honorable que un profanador de tumbas. Pero debía hacerlo, debía empujar el barco, de ser necesario, hasta el fondo del mar.

Salió de la cabaña, caminó un poco más allá del lugar de los entrenamientos. El Cisne no estaba. Ya se habría retirado, se le ocurrió, pero su cosmos helado acabó anunciándolo. Camus se ocultó en uno de los bloques, puestos a la manera de ángeles en torno a una cripta, y permitió a su alumno atravesar el grosor del hielo con el puño y sumergirse mientras sostenía un ramo de flores rojas. Sonrió; sería un guerrero poderoso si tan sólo ese punto débil… Se interrumpió al pensar, de nuevo, en los profanadores de tumbas, en que, seguro, esos hombres soñaban cada noche con cadáveres y lamentos.

Pero él no sería uno de ellos. Mientras Hyoga se sumergía, Camus formó un collar de cristales y lo arrojó a las aguas. Ofrenda para la muerta, plegaria, disculpa, esa ensarta de perlas iridiscentes lo separaría de aquellos ladrones, pensó al tiempo de elevar su cosmos y con él, empujar la quilla de la embarcación. Una sonrisa. Hyoga saldría pronto, exhausto, vacío de aire y asustado. Camus decidió entregarle un mensaje, un reto, quizás. Su alumno aceptaría, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Y entonces dejó que sus manos grabaran el hielo con la palabra "Santuario".

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Afrodita (final)**

**Nada, nada, nada… Ojalá de verdad la diosa se compadezca de la escritora.**

**Nota: este es un ejercicio bastante interesante, iniciar donde se termina, cortesía de mi maestro, todo un caballero dorado de la literatura, es como si yo fuera Hyoga y él Camus (de hecho, también está muerto, mal plan, lo extraño).**


	12. Espinas

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, ya termina agosto y viene el cumpleaños de Shun alias dueño-de-mis-quincenas, ojalá los escritos no saintseiyescos me permitan celebrarlo como es debido: haciéndolo sufrir, MUAJAJAJAJAJA…

Lo siento, esa risa es contagiosa. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta mini–proyección fotográfica, y a quienes estuvieron comentando, muchísimas gracias, **Tot12** (esta escena está más bien basada en el manga, es de poco antes de la guerra de las Doce Casas, lo de mala relación, se me hace que ha de ser porque Camus no es muy expresivo que digamos, ja, ja), **Kumikoson4** (muchas gracias por tu opinión, amiga, la verdad, leyéndolo después de haberlo escrito, corregido y vuelto a leer, pienso que me quedó muy lindo, modestia aparte, un ejercicio interesante de mi maestro del taller de cuento, consistente en escribir algo con esa estructura, la frase inicial debía ser "Y entonces…" y acción, y terminaría con "y entonces…" y con esa misma acción, un texto circular por así decirle, gracias por tus palabras, lo que sí es que presiento que soy de los mayores por aquí, qué vergüenza), **InatZiggy–Stardust** (muchas gracias por leerlo, amiga, y no te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien, sí, muy nostálgica la escena de Camus, a mí también me gusta bastante, y bueno, aquí está el final, con el pequeño Afro, espero te agrade), **SakuraK Li** (ejem, comadre, pretextos tengo muchos, lo que parece que no tengo es vergüenza, ya las hice esperar mucho, y bueno ahorita ando toda atareada, no con el trabajo, que está bastante tranquilo, sino con ciertas revisiones/reescrituras extra-caballeros que me tienen loca y desvelada, pero espero muy pronto empezar con ese pendiente, te diré, estas escenas ya las tenía y por eso las fui subiendo semana a semana, y pensarlas no fue difícil, pues son cortitas, aunque algunas sí me dieron un poco de trabajo y las corregí después, mientras iba actualizando), **Fabiola Brambila** (muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, amiga, sí, hermoso Camus y su ofrenda a la mamá de Hyoga, se habría sentido tan mal de no hacerlo así).

A todos muchísimas gracias por leer. Aquí entra a escena el caballero más hermoso de la élite, Afrodita de Piscis, espero sea de su agrado (espero no merecer una Rosa Piraña sobre la almohada). Copyright a Kurumada por sus lindos personajes, ahora sí, disfruten del final, ya pueden pasar a leer.

* * *

**Espinas**

El pequeño aprendiz se aleja cuanto le es posible de aquel sitio escarlata. Sumergido en una esquina de la barda, observa el jardín con las manos pegadas al pecho. No quiere entrar a la cabaña, se niega incluso a acercarse un poco, igual que ayer, igual que el primer día, cuando llegó acompañando a su maestro quien, sin remedio, le permite dormir bajo la noche, en el mismo rincón en el que ahora busca refugio.

El designado por el Santuario para entrenar al futuro caballero de Piscis no lo entiende; se trata sólo de rosas, de pétalos, ¿cómo podrían lastimar al niño? Estas flores tienen espinas, de acuerdo, se dice, pero en realidad eso no justifica el que su aprendiz huya así de ellas.

La premura con la que debe iniciar el entrenamiento le impide ver las manos del futuro Piscis, atravesadas de heridas rosáceas. En la palma, en el dorso, el pequeño Afrodita guarda la advertencia de las rosas.

No es un recuerdo, sino algo que se duplica en cuanto observa una. No importa si es un jardín o si la solitaria flor adorna una maceta. Se trata de una escena trunca; el aprendiz no sabe qué intentaba alcanzar, ignora si es el día, si es la noche, lo que rodeaba una cabaña similar a la que reposa a medio jardín. Sólo ve una mano más grande que las suyas, unos dedos que aprietan el tallo de una rosa sin corola. Y las espinas.

También oye una voz. Ronca, enarbola su autoridad con gritos. Para que aprendas. Y pobre de ti si las quitas. Será peor, dice. Y enredados en tales palabras, sus sollozos, las espinas de ese tallo dividiendo el aire, abriéndole la piel golpe tras golpe.

Ante esa escena, presente siempre, Afrodita se pregunta si de algo sirvió escapar de aquella casa que no puede nombrar suya, pues desde que dormía allí no lo era; era el refugio de mamá, de su esposo y de un pequeño hato de cobijas que aún no sabe cómo llamar.

Pero cuando se ve de nuevo ante el espejo, dos nudos de pétalos en la playera, a la altura del pecho, cuando siente aquellos hilos de sangre corriéndole entre los dedos, a causa de algo que no debía tomar, cuando las espinas vuelven a quemarle las palmas, se dice que sólo el dueño de aquella mano es capaz de infligir semejantes golpes con el tallo de una rosa, y que, lejos de él, aunque siga viéndolo, se encuentra a salvo.

El niño mira sus heridas. Un sollozo, no se mueve de ese rincón. Por la preocupación del hombre que lo cuida con amabilidad desde que dejaran el Santuario, por él mismo, por noches tranquilas, espera dejar de sentir los arañazos de las espinas. Van a irse pronto, dice, como en otras ocasiones, a la intemperie, mientras su maestro decide no lastimarlo con los Lazos Rojos, esperando que no necesite de una sangre envenenada para vencer en las batallas, que su cosmos alcance para suplir esa carencia.

* * *

**Nada, la autora aún está esperando. De pronto surgen voces de ese silencio, murmullos, algún grito que asciende por la escalera. Y la autora decide ir a refugiarse en las habitaciones del Patriarca.**


	13. Epílogo

Un pequeño extra, dedicado a todas las escritoras con complejo de Víctor Hugo de esta página, especialmente a** InatZiggy-Stardust**, ¡amiga, aquí está Shion para ti!

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer estos desvaríos semana a semana. Copyright a Kurumada por permitirnos un rato de diversión con sus personajes. Ya pueden pasar a leer lo que ocurrió en las habitaciones del Patriarca.

Ahora sí, el final, final, final...

* * *

**Epílogo**

No, caballeros, no, ¿acaso les parece honorable lo que quieren hacer?, atacar a una mujer sola, indefensa, ¡y todos al mismo tiempo!, reprende el Patriarca, desde su trono, a una élite cabizbaja y molesta, que se mira entre sí. Cada uno trae una hoja impresa: Máscara de Muerte arruga la suya, como Aioria, Saga y Afrodita, Aldebarán, Mu y Shaka niegan en silencio, mientras Dohko parece estar de acuerdo con su viejo amigo.

Vamos, jóvenes, no creo que sea para tanto, de verdad, sólo son historias, dice Libra a los demás, y su voz, apenas audible, parece retumbar en las habitaciones de Shion. Claro, como tú sí te divertiste, casi grita el León Dorado antes de cruzarse de brazos y torcer la boca. El guardián del Templo de Libra se sonroja, trata de esconder la página que imprimió y dobló con cuidado nada más leer su actualización. A mí también me hizo sufrir, ¿no leyeron bien?, susurra el caballero, pero a nadie logra convencer; mientras los demás debieron aguantar golpes, sentimientos guardados antes de expirar, confusión, pesadillas, muertes de personas cercanas, humillaciones, Dohko nada más se quedó solo después de estar con una chica de pies pequeños.

Basta de quejas; tienen que dejarla tranquila y esa es mi última palabra, ordena el Patriarca. Los caballeros abandonan la sala mientras los ojos de Shion destellan bajo su máscara.

–Espero que con esto me dejen en paz–, dice la escritora al deshacerse de ese óvalo de metal oscuro, se acomoda las magas de la túnica, que le quedan un poco largas.

Shion no está seguro de que haya sido buena idea permitirle usar su ropa.

–Los engañaste–, murmura, saliendo de entre las cortinas.

La autora sonríe con levedad, recuerda la audiencia con Saori. La diosa tardaba tanto que terminó pidiéndole ayuda a su amiga Inat; ella había causado una grata impresión en los tres lemurianos cuando solicitó que le prestaran su armadura, así que entre las dos lograrían convencer al antiguo guardián de Aries para que la ayudara.

–Sólo así podía detenerlos. Muchas gracias, gran Patriarca–, dice, vuelve a sonreír, una reverencia después de despojarse de la túnica, de dejarla sobre el trono, doblada, bajo la máscara y el casco. Shion acaricia la tela oscura en tanto la autora se alisa la playera y se dirige a la puerta lateral, sin notar la silueta que desaparece.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**SakuraK Li:** Creo que has dado en el clavo (qué vergüenza), al parecer sí los maltrato a todos, epílogo, epílogo… Tengo que pensarlo, aún hay una última reescritura. Amiga, gracias por leer aun cuando los dorados no son tu fuerte.

**Tot12:** Sí, y más con mi complejo de escritora cruel, los traumo peor, pobre pequeño y temeroso Afrodita, lo maltrataban con rosas.

**InatZiggyStardust:** Espero que te haya gustado este "¿habrá algo extra?", sólo las dejé sufrir un rato, muajajajajaja, ya ves, me ayudaste con Shion. En cuanto al pobre pequeño Afro, sí, por ese trauma su maestro decidió no hacer los Lazos rojos con él, para evitarle más sufrimiento. Creo que de veras me pasé con él.

**Kumikoson4**: Qué te puedo decir, amiga, a mí también me gusta hacer sufrir a los pequeños caballeritos (¿será que quiero consolarlos después?) y no nada más al de mi signo: a Shunny, que es mi favorito, me gusta hacerlo sufrir en serio, creo que casi no se nota, y bueno, ahora me agarré de víctimas a Afrodita y a Máscara de Muerte, no sé por qué, me dieron muchas ganas de hacerlos sufrir mucho. Seiyita, tengo algo para él, muajajajaja, ejem, creo que les gustará es en el espejo, pero aún no escribo el capítulo, mucho trabajo. Sí, mi maestro nos ponía ejercicios muy interesantes, costaba trabajo, pero igual ejercitábamos la inspiración.

A todos, espero les haya gustado esta historia dorada. Dohko me defendió, ahora no sé qué haré con respecto a esa silueta que desaparece, sospecho de cualquiera de los dos Aries, espero no quieran chantajearme…


End file.
